Banished
by crimson shinigami 951
Summary: This is a story in witch naruto and hinata are banished from knoha naruxhina.


///////////////////

Narration

/////////////////

Naruto talking

**Fox talking**

_Naruto thinking_

_**Fox think**_

_**////////////////////////////////////**_

The ten year old boy ran.

He ran and just kept running.

He ran from the ninja who was hunting him.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Running is futile, and your death is inevitable. If you stop I'll make it painless…" He yelled from behind.

Naruto couldn't understand.

"_Why?"_ He thought. _"Why does every one hate or fear me?!"_

_///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

He turned into an ally; there he hid in a large box. Hid like a mouse from a lion. Scared and confused, he slept in his hiding place. When he awoke it was raining. He was cold, tired, hungry, and wet. He walked the streets of Konoha for what seamed like hours. Then he saw her- Hinata. She was beautiful. And the only person who ever saw him as anything other than as a monster.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Nar...Naruto-kun," Hinata half whispered.

For a moment they just stared at each other.

"Hinata look out!!" shouted Naruto.

///////////////////////

But by the time he had said those words the ninja had her.

////////////////////////////

"You have caused me a lot of trouble young one; if you come quietly she will die quickly," said the ninja.

"And if I run?" Naruto asked.

"I get to have some fun," the Nin said with a sneer.

"**I can help you**_**." **_said a voice in his head.

_How? _Naruto thought_._

"**I can kill him. Just give me control**_**." **_said the Kyuubi.

'_If you hurt Hinata I will kill both me and you' _thought Naruto.

"**FINE" **the Kyuubi said grudgingly.

Naruto was consumed by red chakra. When he woke up this time he was drenched in blood, and standing in a pile of gore.

The young boy was scared not for himself but for Hinata. Then he saw her standing there crying then to his surprise she ran up and hugged him.

"You left," she sobbed. "Don't leave again. Don't ever leave me again."

///////////////////////////////////////

Naruto began walking Hinata home when he was stopped by the Hokage.

The Hokage spoke sternly and with authority.

/////////////////////////////////////////

"Naruto I can't protect you this time." he said, "You have become a dangerous threat to civilians, and killed a ninja of the village of Konoha. Therefore you are banished from the leaf village…forever. I highly suggest that you leave now. I have the Ambo on standby, and if you do not cooperate I will be forced to order them to attack…Please Naruto just go; you are to leave through the main gate."

Naruto's heart shattered. All he ever wanted was to be accepted. And now he was banished from his home. Heavy hearted, he walked sluggishly toward the gate. But as he did he heard Hinata calling.

"W-wait Naruto I-I'm coming with you." She said. "I-I said not t-to leave me. T-that means I can't leave you ether."

Naruto smiled. "Ok let's go together," He said.

They walked through the gate hand in hand. They didn't know what was in store for them and for once… they didn't care. Naruto and Hinata walked for days after they left. They never looked back.

"Naruto where are we going?" said Hinata.

"The mist village," Naruto answered.

"Why?" she asked.

"In the mist village, they respect strength and don't banish it!" Naruto said. "In the mist village… I could be a ninja at last." Naruto half whispered.

They arrived at the bridge separating Konoha Village from Water Country three days after their departure.

"I'm exhausted," Hinata said quietly, "Can we rest for a little while?"

"Oh. Sure, Hinata," He answered, "To tell you the truth, I'm tired too."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

They arrived at the massive bridge connecting Kanoha to mist village. Sitting on the edge with their feet dangling over the water, Naruto watched Hinata with a puzzled expression as she gazed at the sunset. She glanced over at him and saw him watching her. Blushing, she turned away to hide her reddening face.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Hinata, can I ask you something?" Naruto asked

"Of course. Anything."

"Why did you come with me? You have so much to lose. Neji, your father, Hiashi, not to mention the entire Hyuga Clan."

Hinata got up and started to walk toward the mist village down the bridge.

"I… wanted to be with-"

"Good after noon children." A clocked figure said

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Naruto asked angrily

"Another person shunned for trying to help the ungrateful. And a person that wishes to help."

"And how would you help us?" asked Naruto

"How long do you think you will last all alone? One maybe two weeks tops. I can train you to live off the land and to be great ninjas. You will be respected and feared like Gods."

"What's in it for you?" Naruto asked

"By the end of training you will see. Should you choose to accept my offer that is."

"What is your name?" asked Naruto

"In time child." The clocked figure said

"For now I am your Sensei and that is all you need to Know."

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Naruto trained for seven grueling years under a man he neither knew nor understood…

These years changed both Naruto and Hinata.

It drew them closer made them depend on one another and it made them stronger.

Naruto even learned to control his demon chakra. To a cretin extent. Two tails of demon chakra were his to control.

He also learned many new and powerful jutsu's. Most of witch was fire and lightning ninjutsus and some taijutsus.

Hinata learned to use her beakugon as away to use long-range genjutsus. She also became a master of tiajutsu.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Naruto-kun" Hinata called.

"What do you want I'm training?" he said.

"Sensei wants to see us. Something about the final step in our training."

"Let's see what he wants this time" Naruto said begrudgingly.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

As they approached their sensei he in formed them of a terrifying fact.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"I have hired two incredibly skilled ninja to assassinate the two of you. You are to kill them before they kill you. This is your final test."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first attempt at a fanfic so please RR!!! but be nice about it and give me input on the story's plot I need reviews.


End file.
